


Vampire Diaries Texts

by KatDoctor



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDoctor/pseuds/KatDoctor
Summary: A series of Vampire Diaries chat with all your favourite characters.





	1. It

**Author's Note:**

> This has no specific time in the time line, except Delena is a go.

 

Caroline: Damon please tell me you bring It?!?!?

Damon:  Don’t worry Care Bear I’ve got it

Elena: Don’t worry WE’VE got it

Damon: right

Caroline: Elena what would I do without you?

Elena: Crash a burn

Damon: you do realise I’m taking it, right?

Elena: you just walk start past it

Elena: I had to remind you

Damon: And that why I'm bringing you too,

Caroline: just as long as one of you brings it.

Stefan entered the chat

Stefan: What you bringing?

Damon: nothing Bro

Stefan: Damon what are you bringing?

Damon has left the Chat

Stefan: Elena?

Elena: sorry that’s my ride

Elena has left the chat

Stefan: Carline what are they bring?

Caroline: Sorry Stefan but I Can’t tell you

Stefan: Why not?

Caroline: …

Stefan: Please Carline tell me

Caroline: nope

Stefan: please

Caroline: …..

Stefan: Ok don’t tell me

Stefan has left the Chat

Caroline: well what now

Caroline has left the chat


	2. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place somewhere in the 2nd season be before Rose dies.

Damon has entered the chat

Rose has entered the chat

Damon: did you enjoy last night?

Rose: how could I not?

Damon: do you what to do it again tonight

Rose: Sorry Doman but I don’t go for men who love other women.

Rose: but I will be your special friend

Damon: so tonight?

Rose: I think last night was an enough

Rose has left the chat

Tyler has entered the chat

Tyler: Dude Did you get led or what?

Damon:  Lookwolf.  What do you want?

Tyler: nothing man

Damon: then go

Tyler: Dude you’re a dick

Damon: I know. Don’t you have football practice or something?

Tyler: no practice isn’t on to day

Caroline has entered the Chat

Tyler: Hey Care Bear

Caroline: Hey Damon isn’t being too mean is he

 Tyler: his just a dick

Damon: you do know I’m still on, right?

Caroline: what was Rose talking about?

Caroline: with the whole ’I don’t go for men who love other women.’ Thing?

Damon:….

Tyler: Oooo Damon has a crush

Tyler: well who is it?

Damon: :| 

Caroline: come on tell us

Elena has entered the chat

Caroline: come on Elena help us get Damon to tell us who he has a crush on

Elena: come on Damon we won’t tell them

Damon: …….

Tyler: Come on don’t be a spoilsport

Elena: Sorry guy but I have to go Stefan is taking me to the movies

Elena: bye

Caroline: Bye have fun

Elena  has left the chat

 Tyler: Now who does Damon like?

Caroline:?

Caroline: O

Tyler: what?

Caroline: I know

Tyler: who?

Caroline: Elena

Damon has left the chat

Tyler: but she with Stefan HIS BROTHER

Caroline: but have you seen how he looks at her

Caroline: anyway this isn’t getting maths done, is it?

Tyler: no its not

Caroline: well

Tyler has left the chat

Caroline has left the Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
